


It Takes Four

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes four to make a family. S1 OT4 <i>Once the idea was raised, it wouldn’t go away.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Four

**Author's Note:**

> Written for camelot_drabble prompt, family.

Once the idea was raised, it wouldn’t go away. Between the four of them, glances caught, brief touches grazed, eyes held for far too long. The pull was like gravity and just as irresistible.

One night after a banquet where far too much wine had flowed, the four found themselves in Arthur’s chambers, Merlin and Gwen supposedly assisting Arthur and Morgana in some vague way. But really, they were all just draped over various pieces of furniture, more or less drunk. Arthur demanded that Merlin take off his boots, Merlin had stumbled backward into Morgana, who’d laughed and pushed him back so he fell over Arthur on the bed, a tickle fight had commenced and somehow it all gone on from there.

Once the barrier was broken, there was so much skin to explore. There was Morgana’s hair sweeping over Gwen’s breasts, the slip and slide of smooth thighs against rough, slow slickness spreading down creamy skin; dark against light in a twining mass of limbs. Someone’s fingers twisting, someone’s tongue delving, and then Merlin was arching that long torso; Gwen was keening with pleasure; Arthur grunted out his climax and Morgana panted, face sheened with sweat. They all ended in a pile, arms and legs criss-crossed in an elaborate puzzle of limbs.

From then on, a haze of happiness drifted over Camelot. One night they’d repair to Arthur’s chambers, the next to Morgana’s. They were in and out of each other’s lives so much, the laundry washed their clothes together since it was too hard to separate.

 

“Is this Morgana’s embroidery? What’s it doing in here?” Arthur picked up a hoop of cloth and colourful threads and set it aside so he could sit down.

Merlin perked up from where he was lounging on Arthur’s bed. “She left it here the other day, I think.”

“Oy, what are you doing there? Don’t you have work to do?”

“Morgana gave me the afternoon off. She said I worked hard last night.”

Arthur scoffed. “Yes, you were pumping your skinny arse pretty hard. Could’ve worked harder, though. I don’t remember you getting me off. Darling.” Arthur smiled fakely.

“Sweetheart, Gwen took you in hand pretty well if the look on your face when you pounded into her was any indication. You were beaming. As well as sweating like a pig.”

Arthur harrumphed. “Gwen is a fine example of Camelot’s womanhood. Her pussy is without compare.” He looked into the distance. “As are her breasts. And possibly her arse...”

“All right, all right, I get the picture.” Merlin hoisted himself up from the bed and settled into Arthur’s lap. “But clearly you need more attention from my manly assets. Which you will get in due time.” He kissed Arthur on the mouth. “My lord.”

“What’s this?” Morgana swept into the room wearing a diaphanous blood red gown. “Getting up to mischief on your own, boys? Tut tut, none of that.” She picked up the embroidery. “There it is. I’ve been looking all over for this. Good afternoon, Merlin.” She put an arm around each of their shoulders and kissed Merlin on the lips. “Are you well-rested? In fighting trim for tonight’s activities?” She pulled him up from Arthur’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, wriggling her hips into his. “I was hoping we could continue where we left off,” she said in a low, suggestive tone.

“Morgana! I’m right here,” Arthur squeaked. “If you and Merlin are going to do your own thing without me and Gwen, then Merlin and I can do the same.” His lower lip stuck out.

“Arthur, stop it, you look just like you did when you were five and Father told you you couldn’t have cake for breakfast.” She turned her attention back to Merlin. “Merlin and I are just testing out a few things. You know, magical things.” She put her forehead against Merlin’s. “Isn’t that right, darling?”

“There you go again, holding the magic thing over me. It’s not my fault I don’t have magic like you two.” He sighed dramatically. “I guess Gwen’ll just have to keep me company then. I must say, I do fancy a taste of her pussy again tonight.”

“It is delicious, isn’t it?” Morgana mused. “But so is Merlin’s cock,” she said with a grind of her hips, a hand darting down to said region of Merlin’s body.

“I can only agree,” Arthur said, sidling over to the two of them. He put one arm around Merlin’s waist and the other around Morgana’s.

“You two, stop talking about me like I’m not here,” Merlin said. He giggled as Arthur snuck a hand down the back of his trousers and tickled the top of his arse.

“I can think of some other areas I’d like to taste,” Arthur said, dipping his fingers down between Merlin’s buttocks and nuzzling the side of Merlin’s head. Morgana moved into Merlin’s other side and placed a hand over his crotch.

“Mmm, looks like things are coming along here,” she murmured. “Why don’t we take it to the bed, boys?” She ushered them over and they tumbled down, Arthur and Morgana devouring Merlin like predators with long-hunted prey. All Merlin could do was sigh and pant and succumb to their attentions.

Later, two dark heads and one blond lay motionless in a sated heap under the coverlet. The thick scent of sex filled the air. With a smash, the heavy door flew open and Gwen stalked in. She flounced gracelessly on the bed, her arms folded over her chest.

“Damn it!”

Three sets of blue eyes popped open.

“You did it without me! We agreed!”

Three faces turned red and immediately Morgana pulled Gwen down, Merlin worked at the tiny buttons of her dress, and Arthur breathed soothing apologies into her breast. Soon Gwen was naked and happily squealing with pleasure.

As the four cuddled together for the night, Arthur pronounced, “I think it’s official. I need a bigger bed.”


End file.
